My Ideas for Future Fanfictions
by White Jem
Summary: This is a collection of ideas that I have regarding future stories that may or may not come to pass. The purpose of this document is to gather opinions on what story I should work on and publish first. PLZ VOTE!


_**READ THIS, PLEASE!**_

Alrighty, guys. This is my first "story". However, as the title depicts, this isn't a real story. This is going to be a collection of summaries of the ideas I have for different stories that I'm thinking about writing in the future. It's also a way for me to figure out how this dratted system works.

I will let you know which stories I have the most ideas for, and thus which will have the slowest update rate. (Hey, that rhymes. ;) ) I want to hear from you, the readers, which ideas, in your opinion, you think could actually take off. If, in the rare event that you think that they could all go somewhere, you could put them in the order of your favorites. After all, authors, whether they enjoy writing or not, are really only there to please their readers. So, help me to please you! Anyways, here you go! (These will be pretty vague, because, if I write the story full out, I don't want to give too much away. Just letting you know.)

#1 – Goddaughter of the Gods

Rating: T

Megumi Kami, (most of my names that I make up have some sort of significance, btw.) who lost her parents to a crazed drug addict via a butcher's knife. She was 7 years old at the time. She "disappears" to another dimension and returns a decade later, along with her personal guard/best friend/familiar, Negima. When she senses a disturbance in the Time Stream, she and Negima go to check it out. They find our favorite Inuyasha heroine's home, and find the well. Give you one guess of what happens next! InuKag MirSan SessOC KohRin, possibly JakenOC.

AN: This is probably the story I have the most ideas for, though I have quite a few for the others as well. This one, I'm estimating, will take some time, but less so if I can get some good constructive criticism. With that, and more ideas to incorporate, I'll be done with these stories faster. And the faster _**I **_get done, the faster _**you guys**_ can read and tell me what you think.

#2 – Your Blood Brings Us Together

Rating: T

A young princess in the Feudal Era, named Mayu, is not like your normal, reserved, speaks-only-when spoken to kind of heir. She is strong-willed, adventurous, and opinionated, though she knows very well when to keep her mouth shut and when to speak her mind.

One day, after a particularly frustrating meeting with her father and his advisors, she goes for a stroll to cool off. In a secluded clearing, she finds an injured Sesshoumaru, fresh out of a battle with Inuyasha that ended with Sess getting blasted with the Backlash Wave. Predictably, Tenseiga saved him and there he was. Mayu does her best to help the stubborn demon, but to no avail. Appalled at his pigheadedness, she leaves, only to return to him the next day. But before she can get there, her father finds out about Sess and send his soldiers to dispose of him. Mayu hears from her maid and then has it confirmed by her Lord Father, talks him out of his decision, but by then it was too late. She rushes to save him. (Not that _**he**_, of all people, needs any saving! ^.^)

AN: This story has a few ideas, but the rating may go up to M. Mayu may end up having an arranged marriage, but I'm not entirely sure of all the details yet.

#3 – The Poison Master

Rating: K+

A young human girl, Masami, lives a relatively normal life in a village, along with her grandmother and little sister. She is an extremely hard worker, and very dedicated. She studies toxins from her grandmother, who has a very special heritage. (Wink, wink ;) ) She proves to be quite talented at it, and collects poisons for her granny's research. Masami also (in this story only, mind.) discovered how to become immune to most poisons. (Think Wesley from "The Princess Bride".)

When working in her garden one day, Masami heard a young girl scream. (Predictable, I know, but what do you want from me, an amateur writer? Jk.) Our heroine rushes to save her and finds Rin in a predicament. The demon is (seemingly) slain, and then Sesshoumaru appears. Masami pulls out a vial to put the demon's toxins in. The dog demon's curiosity is piqued. The demon springs back to life, and tries to harm Rin, who has gotten quite close to her human savoir in order to thank her. Masami saves her, but gets bitten by the demon.

Making sure the demon is dead, Masami realizes that this youkai's poison is one that she has not yet had a chance to immune herself to. She stays very calm, but she knows her impending fate. Seeing her rescuer in pain, Rin asks her demon to save her. He ponders on whether to refuse, but tells Rin to step away. Masami is curious about what he plans to do, but knows that she'll probably die soon anyway. Besides that, she senses that she can trust this demon, somehow. Sess cures her.

AN: Keep in mind, all of this will be much more descriptive and spaced out in the real thing. I just thought this was getting to be a little too long-winded. So there you go. This one has its fair share, but I'm still not sure how I'm going to manage to draw the whole thing out. But I'll worry about that tomorrow. d^-^b

#4 – Heart Spirit

Rating: T

This story is about a young 16 year-old half American, half Japanese girl called Seria Kokoro. She comes to Japan as an exchange student, and begins to attend Izanagi High School.

Her former classmates and friends have often said about her that she commands the respect of others with her dominating personality. She can be very imposing when she wants to be, and is extremely frightening when angry. Seria, though, can also be one of the most forgiving, gentle, kind people you'll ever meet. Because of all these things, it is probably easy to see how spontaneous and unpredictable she can be. She never had many boyfriends; none of them were ever able to keep up with her, let alone ever figure her out. (As for the rest of her qualities, think Kei Takishima, talent-wise, only with a MUCH shorter temper.)Though she is wonderful at most everything she does, she loves to sing the best.

Seria arrives at her new school, and is quick to make new friends and enemies. Months pass, and people appreciate more and more how great a person she is. One day, in the library, she comes across an old book that looks like it came from WAY back. Before she can read it, though, some of the school's snobs show up and try to create trouble for the library manager (think Yukine Miyazawa from Clannad.) Aggravated that she can't go anywhere, even to the library, for a minute of peace and quiet, she checks out the book and goes home.

The next day is the main field trip of the year, the destination being a famous shrine in Kyoto, The Nazomeita Shrine. Getting up early in order to be to school on time, Seria is strolling at her own pace, when something suddenly hits her on the head. She is in a deserted part of town, so there isn't anyone present to witness her profanity usage. She inspects what almost gave her a concussion, it was so hard. It looked like a jewel of some sort. (This is post-manga, so the Shikon Jewel is currently out of existence.)

AN: Again, I'm getting carried away, and I apologize if I cut it off. But, look on the bright side! If you were interested enough to even get upset about this, then it shows how much you'll be motivated to read what happens next! I have ideas here and there for this story, definitely enough to get going, but we'll see how it goes. It may go somewhere, it might not. (Personally, I like this idea, so naturally, I hope it does.)

The main characters name is one of the few that, along with the name "Negima", just came to me. There isn't really a meaning to them. Yes, I am aware that there is a manga in existence called "Negima", but I only learned that after I'd come up with the name. This story will have a lot of pop culture songs that I enjoy and that might fit the situation in the story. Anyway, on the next and final idea! =)

#5 – Otome Dominanto

AU - This story's main character's name is Naomi Tomo. She is a priestess and has the skill level equal to that of Midoriko's. She usually comes off to others as cold-hearted, arrogant, (sound like someone we know? Hn.)but she's really just hot-tempered and quick to judge, which isn't always a good thing. Naomi is a notorious feminist, and the main representative for the female population at her school, as Sesshoumaru is the main rep for the guys. They don't get along at all at first, Naomi because she has a thing about trusting people she's just met, particularly the male species. As for Sess, we all know how antisocial he is to begin with; let's not add his polar opposite to the mix.

Their two schools, Katsumi Academy, and all girls' school, and Yasushi Academy, an all male school, merged after the chairman of their schools decided they would give a Coed system a try. The girls face off against the haughty boys in a battle of the sexes that begins first and foremost, with their leaders.

AN: Last but not least! Actually, I don't have too many of the details worked out for this one either. (See a trend developing? Heh heh ^.^') I will try my best to make sure that the stories are updated regularly. I also don't know much about reviews either, so I won't be pining for any emotions. As far as reviews go, I just want feelings on whether I'm doing well or not-so-well on a story.

As I said in the beginning, I would like anyone who had the attention span to read this far to put their opinions as far as what idea they would like to get into. Please remember that I will probably get to all these story ideas eventually, so if people want me to keep going, I will do my best to appease them.

Anyway, dudes, this is it! I'll check back up every once in a while to see who's responded.

Thanks so much for your opinions!

~White Jem~


End file.
